


Demons Can't Love

by FamiliarFeels



Series: finding love with you [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demons, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFeels/pseuds/FamiliarFeels
Summary: Finn wasn’t supposed to stay in the mortal world for long, but there was just something about this certain someone that made him feel almost human himself. Honestly, he was scared of what exactly he was feeling.





	Demons Can't Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently begun shipping these two for no reason lol

It was freezing cold.

That’s something Finn has not gotten used to, ever since he’s been subjected to living in the mortal world. He hated the rain, wind, snow, frost, and anything else in the weather that was chilled. Living in a realm unknown to the rest of this retched world, he missed the old life he had. 

He hated living with these humans. They were always so... _ odd _ to what he usually knew. They were the damn reason he was trapped here. Messing with things they shouldn’t and wanting to put curses on their enemies. Finn was never for that, however all his attempts to make it back to his own realm have all been null and void. Wondered if he would ever return at all.

Until he could find a way back, though, he was forced to adapt to human lifestyle. Wasn’t that hard, but trying to understand humans themselves proved to be more difficult than he realized. So complex and yet, Finn was fascinated by that. At least by one person.

He was one of the first humans to discover Finn when he was separated from the realm he knew. From then on, the stranger was by his side. Remembered the name perfectly from that day on.  _ Dean _ . An abnormal one, he was, but Finn was no different. The only big difference between them was that Dean was a human while Finn was a demon.

Deep down, Finn had a suspicion that Dean knew that he wasn’t from this world. Finn recalled the human showing an interest otherworldly things. There were days where he would just stare at Finn because he “wanted to” or randomly ask questions about where Finn came from. Finn would always give him the same answer; that he was a wanderer who wanted to get away from the old life he knew. Half-true, but Dean never asked him more than that.

Either Dean secretly knew about Finn’s origins or just plained wanted to know him as a person. Finn didn’t know which one was more tormenting.

Though, Finn picked up who Dean was as well. A goofball, sure, but also a good heart with rough edges. Finn could sense that there was a deep pain in his soul, for what, he wasn’t certain. Maybe some had broken his trust or has had people leave him or vice versa. Just as Dean knew the limits of asking Finn about  _ his _ past though, he never asked Dean about his. And the human seemed okay with that.

They both respected each other. So much so that the demon was now living with him. Although, now it’s becoming more challenging for Finn.

Not that Dean was a bad roommate, most of the time. But it was because Finn was feeling  _ weird _ around him. This human was making his heart race, made him laugh, made him...feel like a human too. He knew exactly what people called this emotion too. It made Finn feel scared sometimes on what that man was doing to him without realizing it. Dean almost made him  _ not _ want to go back to his realm. Demons weren’t supposed to feel scared or feel lo-

No, not that word. 

Walking through the door, Finn is welcomed by his small apartment. The warmth of the heater immediately brings a sigh of content out of him. Anything to be free of that bitter cold.

“There you are, buddy! Just in time, I got hot coffee and donuts!”

Finn sees him sitting comfortably on the couch, watching some cartoon marathon with three bears on it. So at peace that it makes Finn smile softly as he disposes of his coat and joins his friend, grabbing a sprinkled donut in the process. 

They sit there for over ten minutes watching the cartoon, laughing and enjoying sweet comfort food. This was something that they always did together on cold nights like this. It was the little things that made them happy in each other’s company.

When the show goes to commercial, Dean looks toward him. “Clearing the mind with your walks again?”

“Kind of regret it once I found out how cold it was outside.”

“S’okay. You’re here in the nice warm apartment with your favorite person now.”

Finn smirks. “Who said you were my favorite person?”

“You did. That weekend you got drunk after our night out.”

Finn rolled his eyes and shoved the rest of his donut into Dean’s mouth, making the both of them chuckle. During the fun, Finn felt a shiver run up his spine. He still felt cold. Sighing, he dropped his head onto Dean’s shoulder.

“What’s up?” Dean asked.

“I feel cold again. Can you do that thing you always do to help me get warm again?”

“You mean ‘cuddling?’“

Finn nods once before Dean sets down his donut and coffee on the table, stretching out on the couch before opening his arms, offering Finn to lay down next to him and become what he called the “little spoon.”

Of all the memories he’s shared with Dean so far, Finn would conclude that the cuddles were his favorite times with the human. He soon began to feel the warmth return to his skin when he felt Dean wrap his arms around his torso and pulls him close. So close that Finn could feel his heartbeat. It was faster than usual today. Finn takes a risk for tonight and entangles their legs as well, thumbs massaging the rough knuckles wrapped around him.

They stay like that for almost an hour, before Finn could sense Dean falling asleep.

It was true. The human made him happy. He made Finn feel at peace. Made him feel like anything but a wolf in sheep’s clothing. He didn’t deserve the compassion of a human and yet here he was, wrapped up in the arms of one. 

And perhaps, maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.

“Dean?” Finn whispers.

“Mm?” He hums.

“I...I think I’m falling for you.”

He gets no response except for the slow breaths of a now-sleeping Dean Ambrose. But Finn smiles regardless because he knows that he’ll still wake up in the morning with Dean’s arms wrapped around him.


End file.
